Packaging for the storage and shipping of ammunition has not been consumer friendly—either because it does not adequately protect the contents, does not provide easy access to the contents for removal or reinsertion, or because it is not re-usable once opened.
It would be desirable to provide a package for ammunition or similar shaped products that allows a consumer to open the package, easily remove a desired quantity of the contents, and reseal the package to protect the remaining contents from exposure and damage. Preferably the package would hold a consumer-friendly quantity of units, such as 25, so that larger quantities are not opened for exposure to outside elements before they are needed. It would also be desirable for the package to be inexpensive to manufacture and ship in large quantities.